Mas de lo que crees
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: La visita de Rin a la aldea jamas llego, Inuyasha y su familia deciden ir ellos a ver que sucede... que encontraran? Regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga especial.


Hola esta es una historia especial, regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Anxelin MUY PERO MUY FELIZ CUMMPLEAÑOS! MUCHOS CARIÑOS y ojala te guste... con cariño Yuki...

* * *

Más de lo que crees..

El trayecto que le significaba a Inuyasha y su familia llegar al palacio del Oeste, era largo y tedioso, sin mencionar peligroso, por eso, el medio demonio, consiguió una especie de carreta con caballos, para trasladar a su hermosa familia a salvo, si no correteaban y se alejaban los pequeños cachorros, podía protegerlos mejor, pero en consecuencia, tenía a tres pequeños Hanyous aburridos, suspirando y preguntando, cada dos segundos cuanto faltaba, el mayor de 9 años, Kenshi, reclamaba, el no poder caminar al lado de su padre, el siguiente de 7 años, Kazuo, no guardaba silencio por nada del mundo, quejándose de la duración del viaje y la menor de 5 años, Hinata, dormía plácidamente, acurrucada al lado de su madre. Las orejas de Inuyasha ardían, por la impaciencia de sus retoños, ya cansado de la actitud de los pequeños, decidió subir a la carreta y contarles una historia que los entretuviera.

-¿Recuerdan a Rin, la muchacha que es protegida por Sesshomaru?

-¡Como no recordarla! es muy amable y dulce. -Dijeron los niños semi ignorando al padre, solo querían llegar, no les interesaba escucharlo.

-Pues verán, ella en verdad es una poderosa hechicera.

Los niños abrieron sus ojitos con sorpresa, jamás imaginaron que aquella menuda mujer, fuera siquiera fuerte. Kagome lo miro con una incógnita en su rostro, esperando escuchar la explicación de tal acusación.

-¡Eso es mentira! -Dijo el mayor. -Rin solo es una humana.

-Eso creen ustedes, pero es la verdad, ¿porque creen que Sesshomaru la conserva a su lado? -Dijo levantando una ceja.

Lo pensaron bien, su "tío", odiaba a los humanos, pero a ella la mantenía a su lado, y las veces que la dama visitaba la aldea, él pronto se hacía presente también, llevándosela de vuelta a su palacio.

-¿Y qué poder tiene la dama Rin? -Pregunto el hermano del medio.

Lo pensó unos momentos, debía hacer interesante la historia, para que sus hijos se olvidaran del viaje.

-Lee la mente. –Dijo en un tono de misterio, moviendo sus manos para dar más efecto a sus palabras.

-¡OHH! –Dijeron a coro los cachorros.

-¡Es en serio!, Sesshomaru no abre la boca y ella sabe lo que quiere transmitir, solo con verlo a los ojos, o incluso sin siquiera mirarlo.

Kagome rio en silencio, guiando la carreta, deducía donde quería llegar su marido.

-¡¿Que mas?! -Preguntaron interesados sus hijos, esperando sorpresas fantásticas.

-Bueno, también tiene el poder de la hipnosis…. -Dijo haciendo movimientos con las manos de nuevo, asombrando más, a los tres pequeños, puesto que la menor despertó y se unió a la historia.

-¿Como es eso? -Pregunto Kagome, demostrando así también, su interés por la historia.

-¡Feh! Porque cada vez que Rin le sonríe a ese idiota, es como si se le esfumara el cerebro y se queda mirándola, como si el tiempo se detuviera y hace todo lo que ella le pide, debo reconocer que lo disimula bastante bien….., pero llega a babear, cuando la descubre bañándose desnu….

-¡Abajo! -Grito Kagome, azotando a su marido, con el piso de la carreta. Cuando levanto la cabeza para reclamarle, se topo con la mirada de advertencia de su esposa.

"_una palabras mas…."_

Acepto la tacita amenaza y prosiguió corrigiendo su narración.

-Nadie resiste la sonrisa de Rin, incluso, yo, en momentos, me he visto afectado, pero como ella es buena, no lo hace para manipular a la gente, los hipnotiza para que todos estén alegres y felices como ella. –Dijo con cierto tono de ironía el Hanyou aunque paso desapercibido por sus hijos.

Los niños lo consideraron, de verdad, jamás la habían visto haciendo mal y claro, a todo aquel a quien ella sonreía, le devolvía el gesto, no importaba la situación que fuere.

-¡Que más! -Gritaron esperando ansiosos más sorpresas.

-Es lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente, para detener un ataque de Sesshomaru, sin siquiera tocarlo.

-¡OHH! -Los niños comenzaban a sentir miedo del "Poder de Rin"

Kagome recordó la única vez que Rin, intervino en una pelea entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, donde el demonio estaba decidido a matar al Hanyou, siendo Rin la que detuvo la pelea, colocándose frente al Youkai seria y firme, obligándolo a frenar de golpe, para no lastimarla, luego de unos minutos de verse fijamente a los ojos, dando la impresión de una discusión mental, Sesshomaru guardo su espada, dio la media vuelta y desapareció por el bosque, no sin antes llamar a la dama, para que lo siguiera, si quería verlo de alguna forma, si era poderosa y si podía detenerlo.

-¡También es inmortal! -Dijo Inuyasha, se le estaban acabando los poderes de la muchacha.

-¡¿Inmortal?! -Gritaron los tres, a más no poder de emoción.

-Si a muerto dos veces y las dos veces ha vuelto a la vida.

El mayor de los niños hizo un puchero con duda, él conocía esa historia y sabía perfectamente, que fue Sesshomaru, quien la había revivido la primera vez y la segunda la madre de este.

-¿Que otro poder tiene? -Pregunto con duda, considerando el hecho, de que su padre inventaba todo.

Inuyasha sintió su incredulidad como en una batalla, que debía ganar, si o si.

-¿No crees lo que te cuento hijo? -Pregunto evadiendo la pregunta, porque no se le ocurría otro poder.

-La verdad no te creo, además parece afectar al Tío Sesshomaru únicamente.

-Es cierto, es el único que se ve afectado por sus poderes, es eso porque es el único, que ha sobrevivido a los poderes de Rin.

Lo miro con asombro y un poco de miedo.

-Los hombres interesados en Rin, están casi todos muertos. Excepto Kohaku pero es la única excepción.

Kagome recordó que eso es cierto, mientras la dama vivía en la aldea, muchos jóvenes la frecuentaron para ganarse su afecto, pero lo único que consiguieron, fue el Rigor mortis. Kohaku fue el único sobreviviente a la propuesta de matrimonio hacia Rin, cuando Sesshomaru ataco al joven exterminador por su osadía, Inuyasha llego justo para salvarlo de no ser así, otra seria la historia, no tenían la seguridad de que había sido Sesshomaru, quien los matara a todos, pero él nunca lo negó, aunque tampoco lo acepto. Después del ataque a Kohaku, el demonio se llevo a la muchacha, a la edad de 14 años, advirtiendo que quien la buscara, jamás la encontraría y menos, volvería con vida. Un año después la misma muchacha fue de visita a la aldea, contándoles lo maravilloso de su vida, en el palacio de su señor, quedando así la amenaza del demonio en el olvido, gracias a la soltura y simpatía de la joven. Visitaba la aldea al menos una vez al año; siempre en la misma estación, cumpliendo como tradición por 2 años seguidos, en la misma época y como en esta ocasión no se presento, decidieron visitarla ellos, para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Inuyasha se empezó a incomodar, no sabía que otro poder inventarle a Rin, pero su salvación llego, cuando pasado una colina, divisaron el imponente palacio del Oeste. Lo poco que duro el resto del trayecto, los dos hermanos menores, comentaban la historia narrada por su padre, admirándose de la magia de la joven, el mayor de ellos estaba silencioso y pensativo, al cruzar las murallas y ser recibidos por los guardias, al no conocerlos, los retuvieron en la entrada, de repente apareció Rin, a quien reverenciaron los soldados y permitieron el acceso al palacio bajo su autorización. Estaba como siempre, sonriente y emocionada, ahora, más feliz, por tan agradable visita, los pequeños corrieron a abrazarla y llenarla de besos, aunque mirándola con cierto recelo, la joven no supo entender que pasaba, pero no le dio importancia, luego de saludar afectuosamente a Kagome, la mujer del Hanyou y al mismo con un gran abrazo, se dirigió a él.

-Inuyasha, el amo lo espera en la sala de guerra, sintió su presencia a lo lejos y desea saber el motivo de su visita.

-¡Bien iré entonces! –Respondió con altanería, aunque también necesitaba hablar con él.

-¿Papa puedo acompañarte? –Pregunto el mayor de sus hijos, con una mirada más seria de lo normal.

-¿Que tal si vamos todos? Le dará gusto saludarlos. -Dijo sonriente la dama.

Así caminaron por los amplios pasillos, atravesando uno de los cuatro bellos jardines, que cuidaba la dama, todo era hermoso y elegante en aquel lugar; maravillando a los visitantes con la arquitectura y decoración, minutos después, llegaron frente a dos grandes puertas de color blanco marfil.

-A que se debe tu presencia Hanyou. –Pregunto Sesshomaru sin quitar su vista del pergamino que leía.

-A verte a ti no, está claro, solo queríamos saber porque Rin no fue a la aldea este año.

Dejo el pergamino en la gran mesa frente a él, lo miro de arriba a abajo y a los pequeños que lo acompañaban, también a la miko. Se tomo un momento para responder.

-Su salud se contrapone a lo exigente de tal viaje. -Fue su escueta respuesta.

El Hanyou miro a la dama, se veía normal, no tenía cara de malestar alguno.

-¿Pues no parece enferma? -Menciono la miko, preparándose para hacerle un rápido "chequeo". –Yo la revisare si quieres Sesshomaru y así podrá cuidarse mejor.

El demonio la miro y negó con la mirada.

-No es algo de que preocuparse Kagome, me siento bien, solo que como acá son todos Youkai que se enferman nunca, se alarman por un par de molestias que pasaran pronto. –Rin trato de bajarle el perfil a su "enfermedad"

-¿De que estas enferma Rin? –Pregunto Inuyasha solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Bueno, veras, yo..

-¡Lord Sesshomaru, Señor de las tierras del Oeste!, es mi deseo solicitar a la dama Rin en matrimonio. –De golpe, casi gritando, interrumpió la explicación de la dama; una voz muy particular.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, asimilando que la voz que hizo la solicitud, pertenecía al mayor de los hijos del medio demonio, Kenshi, quien erguido y con la cabeza en alto, hacia la solicitud ceremoniosamente.

-No. -Fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru para tal petición.

-¿Porque no? –Apelo el niño, olvidando con quien trataba.

-La dama Rin ya esta emparejada con otro Youkai, tendrías que pelear a muerte con él para desposarla, no sabes quién es, tampoco conoces su fuerza. -Respondió con calma el gran Youkai, sin mirarlo, omitiendo la irrespetuosa forma de preguntar.

-Amor, además soy mayor que tú, debes casarte algún día con una joven de tu edad. -Intervino Rin con dulzura en sus palabras.

-¡No me importa! Yo deseo casarme contigo, porque eres poderosa, hermosa y muy pero muy dulce.

Estaba más que enternecida con las palabras del pequeño Hanyou, tanto así que deseo cumplir su deseo. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban desconcertados ¿Rin Emparejada? ¿Sesshomaru lo había permitido? De pronto, el medio demonio abrió los ojos tragando en seco, si les contaba la historia que les invento, Sesshomaru lo mataría por ridiculizarlo.

-Seria feliz de casarme contigo, pero no puedo, ya estoy "casada". -Respondió en un tono tan dulce, que hasta Inuyasha se sonrojo.

-¡No me importa! Deseo saber quién es el macho ¡y retarlo a muerte!

¡Auch! -Se escucho el golpe de Inuyasha en la cabeza de su hijo y el grito de dolor de este.

Sesshomaru se acerco al pequeño Hanyou, al cual encontró desprevenido, tomo su brazo, arrastrándolo hasta Rin, abrió su mano y la coloco sobre el vientre de la dama. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de insultarlo por tocar a su hijo, cuando se percato de sus intenciones.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? –Dijo creando una enorme incógnita entre los espectadores. -Es la vida que resguarda su vientre, ahí crece un cachorro, hijo de Youkai.

Todos estaban impresionados de como Sesshomaru manejaba la situación, con tranquilidad y despreocupación, explicaba al pequeño, el porqué no podía desposar a Rin, sin lastimar sus sentimientos y sin decir el nombre del padre, pero más impresionados estaban de que Rin estuviera en cinta y él lo aceptara, ¿quien seria el padre? no pareciera que fuera el demonio protector. El niño se quedo sintiendo el calor del vientre de la dama, disfrutando de ese sentimiento de maternidad que transmitía, el gran demonio volvió a sentarse en su lugar y retomo sus labores, para Rin también era un momento especial, se sentía bien la mano del niño, conociendo su aun plano vientre, cuando de pronto cuatro manitos mas deseaban tocar al futuro cachorro, Kazuo y Hinata tocaban por todas partes, incluso su espalda, esperando sentir al bebe de forma física, cuando lo que hizo Sesshomaru fue mostrarle a Kenshi el Youki del "bebe", sabiendo que el niño por la edad ya podría sentirlo.

-¡Aquí no hay bebe! -Dijo Kazuo, desilusionado al no notar; lo que su hermano mayor disfrutaba.

-¡No bebe! -Repetía Hinata, imitando a su hermano.

-Eso es porque aun es muy pequeño, solo nos enteramos del embarazo hace tres días. -Respondió Rin.

Ahora entendían porque no viajo, si era tan poco tiempo, podría significar complicaciones, incluso la perdida, entendían porque el demonio no permitió la visita.

-Rin, ¿quien es el padre? -Pregunto Inuyasha sin preámbulos,

La pareja visitante observaba, intercalando las miradas entre Sesshomaru y Rin, esperando su respuesta, pero ellos no se miraban, la dama buscaba las palabras y el demonio estaba absorto en su pergamino, obviando la presencia de los demás.

-No puedo decirlo aun. –Respondió Rin en un tono serio. –Mi posición como protegida del Señor Sesshomaru, me prohíbe hablar de eso, al menos, hasta que el cachorro se afirme en mi vientre, los embarazos Youkai; en las mujeres humanas son peligrosos, no seria justo anunciarlo sin saber si llegara a término. -Dijo con un poco de angustia en su voz.

-¡Yo quiero saber quien es el padre! -Repitió Inuyasha, sabiendo que la joven había evitado su pregunta.

-¡Respete nuestras tradiciones, Joven Príncipe! -Interrumpió la nana de Rin, en defensa de su niña. -Nosotros nos unimos en parejas, pero el lazo se consolida con el primogénito, hasta entonces, la unión no está terminada, y el nombre del padre, lo conocemos los que debemos saber, su interés carece de importancia, cuando solo desea saberlo para provocar al amo.

-Nana no es para tanto, pregunta por que le importa, quiere saber si me cuida y trata bien eso es todo. –Respondió Rin de forma conciliadora ante la actitud protectora de su nana. -Inuyasha, el nombre del padre se conocerá en unos días, si gusta alargar su visita para entonces, lo conocerá, debe ser él, quien anuncie la venida de su primogénito.

-Debe ser alguien muy importante para que exista tanto misterio. –Pensó en voz alta Kagome.

-¿Que daría usted por salvar a Kagome y sus hijos? Pregunto Rin con suspicacia.

-¡Mi vida claro! –Respondió de mala gana a la pregunta obvia.

-Pues véalo así, él solo protege mi vida y la del cachorro, seria muy fácil lastimarnos en esta situación.

Recapacito las palabras de la muchacha y tenía razón, no deseaba que corriera riesgos.

Almorzaron todos felices, risueños y entretenidos en uno de los jardines del palacio, Rin bien sabía que su Señor no los acompañaría, por ende, quiso hacer algo que disfrutaran los niños, quienes luego de almorzar, jugaron la tarde entera, en compañía de sus padres y la dama.

La presencia de Jacken fue corta pero molesta, parecía él, el padre de la criatura, ahora entendían porque no lo habían visto antes y Rin lo evitaba, estaba más que huraño, nervioso y extremadamente sobre protector, el poco rato que estuvo presente con la familia del Hanyou, solo puso problemas para que los niños se acercaran a la dama.

-No la abracen mocosos, aprietan al cachorro, no la hagan correr se puede cansar, cuidado donde caminas, puedes caer, tropezar resbalar, deberías comer más fruta, estas delgada, deberías dormir un poco te vas a cansar, etc. Etc.

Corta fue su presencia, porque Inuyasha saco a Tessaiga, amenazando al pobre Youkai con partirlo en dos, si no desaparecía inmediatamente, se fue maldiciendo la llegada del medio demonio; encargándole a la nana vigilar a la "mocosa".

Kagome, la tarde entera, trato de convencer a Rin para revelar el nombre del padre, pero esta seguía firme en su posición, desistieron al fin y compartieron animadamente entre risas y juegos. Hinata no se despegaba de Rin, preguntándole como seria el cachorro y que nombre llevaría, mientras los dos pequeños machos, jugaban con espadas de juguetes. Sesshomaru no hizo acto de presencia en todo el día, pero llegada la noche, al momento de retirarse de sus funciones diarias, vio a un pequeño de Inuyasha, el mayor, sentado en el jardín admirando la luna, Kenshi, meditaba tranquilo como un niño fantaseando, luego de entrenar con su espada, como lo hacía su padre.

-Ve a dormir. -Su orden asusto al pequeño, que estaba ido en su mágico mundo.

-No tengo sueño.

-…. –Disponía su retirada cuando el Hanyou en miniatura le hablo.

-¿Tío? Ese hombre… ¿se merece a Rin y la hace feliz?

La sorpresa decoro el rostro del gran Youkai, quien no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta y menos deseaba encontrarla, un segundo le tomo volver a su expresión normal, pasando la anterior desapercibida para el niño.

-Ella parece "feliz" -Respondió utilizando las palabras del pequeño, palabras que para él, parecían impropias de su personalidad y crianza, la "felicidad" no era algo que conociera mucho o interesara.

-Mi papa nos conto lo poderosa que es ella y lo importante que permanezca a su lado.

"¿Poderosa?"

Kenshi le conto a su tío la fantástica historia de su protegida, con efectos especiales incluidos, historia que molesto al demonio aunque muy en el fondo causo gracia, cosa que al término de la narración le pregunto con curiosidad disfrazada.

-Entonces ¿por eso deseas casarte con Rin?

-Si, ella no solo es dulce, fuerte y muy simpática, yo la quiero mucho, aunque usted la tenga siempre a su lado, ella se hace de un tiempo para ir a visitarnos, pero ahora con cachorrito, temo que se olvide de nosotros.

-Rin nunca olvida a quienes son importantes para ella.

Mas hablo para él, que para el niño, pero este escucho atento cada palabra sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-¿Tío? Crees que podemos seguir siendo amigos de Rin?

-Rin hace "feliz" al Youkai que tiene como pareja, pero no dejara de visitarlos por él, ahora incluso tendrán con quien jugar.

-¿Entonces si?

-Siempre.

Envió al pequeño a sus aposentos de inmediato, quedándose él a meditar sobre lo escuchado del niño y de su misma boca, considero con resignación, reales los "poderes de Rin"

Pasaron algunos días, donde casi no se vio al gran demonio, menos a Jacken, a quien evitaban por todos los medios, la familia de Inuyasha y la misma dama del Oeste. Disfrutaron con creces de los lujos y privilegios del palacio, olvidándose a momentos que no era su hogar, hasta que el día esperado llego, el embarazo seria anunciado y se revelaría el nombre del padre.

Esa misma mañana un hombre alto, de cabello largo azul y ojos verdes esmeralda, hizo su aparición en el palacio, Rin lo recibió de una forma cercana y afectuosa, compartiendo varios momentos de intimidad, Kagome e Inuyasha sospecharon de él ¿Seria el padre? Lo parecía, el hombre casi no hablaba, esta demás decir que ni siquiera se presento, solo estaba al lado de la joven, cuidando y vigilándola.

La nana llevo a la dama a sus aposentos, debía arreglarse para la ceremonia, invitando a Kagome y su familia a hacer lo mismo, en los aposentos de los visitantes, encontraron ropas adecuadas para la ocasión, después de vestir a los hijos, se arreglaron los adultos esperando así el momento de las revelaciones.

Sentados en el jardín, esperando la presencia de los grandes señores, se comenzaban a reunir los sirvientes, generales y soldados de las tierras, al parecer de verdad era una ceremonia importante, tanto o más importante como la misma dama, de quien se escuchaban buenos comentarios de los reunidos, hablaban de su amabilidad, buen trato y educación, sin mencionar el cambio en su amo, eso claro, lo comentaban casi en un susurro.

Sesshomaru apareció de unos de los pasillos, vistiendo su tradicional Kimono, con su armadura puesta y estola adornando su hombro, extrañamente, se veía más imponente y atractivo que lo normal, detuvo su caminar de golpe, al parecer algo había llamado su atención, y así era, la figura aun menuda de Rin, asombro y maravillo a los presentes, quienes al ver a la dama guardaron silencio, ella vestía un kimono negro con mariposas y flores doradas, también un obi del mismo tono, dándole así mas realce a su figura delgada y elegante, su cabello recogido, le daba un sutil toque de madurez. Subieron juntos una escalera que terminaba en un bello balcón redondo, donde al parecer siempre se hacían ese tipo de ceremonias, lo que asusto al pequeño Kenshi, fue que el Youkai que había aparecido ese mismo día, esperaba a su amiga y tío en aquel balcón, la tristeza invadió su tierno rostro, deprimiendo también a sus padres, si él era el Youkai, padre de la criatura, perdían también la ilusión de tener un primito. Jacken hizo el llamado a la atención, pero se daba demasiadas vueltas para dar el mensaje, eso impacientaba al pequeño Kenshi, quien solo deseaba saber si era el macho de Rin o no. No aguantando mas, salto sobre la cabeza de su padre, llegando así al balcón donde encaro al macho desconocido con personalidad y valentía, mientras aun hablaba Jacken.

-….Es por eso que deseamos anunciar, el estado de gestación de la dama Rin…

-¡Hey, Tu! –Dijo Kenshi apuntando al hombre desconocido.

"impaciente igual que el padre"

Pensó Sesshomaru al ver que el Hanyou en miniatura llego a su lado, al parecer resguardándose por cualquier mala reacción del aquel a quien deseaba enfrentar.

-…..-El aludido levanto una ceja en señal de molestia y desconcierto.

-¿Eres tu el padre del cachorro de Rin?

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban pidiéndole al cielo que la tierra los tragara, ese niño estaba enfrentando a un Youkai adulto por una mujer, sin considerar lo rápido que lo podía matar, Inuyasha por un momento miro a Sesshomaru quien llamo su atención ¿Estaba acaso disfrutando el espectáculo?, trato de calmarse, considero que si bien ellos se llevaban fatal, con sus hijos era distinto, si ese Youkai trataba de lastimar a su pequeño, Sesshomaru lo protegería ¿o no? Tomo de la mano a Kagome y trato de relajarla, esperarían a saber que sucedería, después de todo si el gran demonio no hacía nada, estaba Rin ahí, eso significaba cero maltrato infantil.

-Dime ¿eres tu el padre?

-Para que quieres saber. –Respondió siguiéndole el juego, en el fondo le causaba gracia, ser "retado por un infante, pretendiente de su hembra"

-Pues, ¡para pelear contigo a muerte!

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme, pequeño?

-Si, y si no gano mi tío me puede revivir de todas formas. –Dijo el pequeño, causando las risas de todos quienes escucharon y vieron sus acciones, se veía adorable con su dedito en la barbilla, pensando en ser revivido.

"niños"

-Aceptaría tu reto, pero no puedo, lo siento valiente joven. –Sonrió el Youkai amenazado, admirando el valor del Hanyou en miniatura.

-¿Porque no acepta?

-Porque el padre soy yo.

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta el viento respetuosamente se retiro, al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro del niño se deformo cuando sus ojitos salieron de sus cuencas, el macho a quien retaba, gritando a los cuatro vientos, no era otro que el gran Sesshomaru.

-¡Feh yo sabía! –Grito Inuyasha como si fueran a premiarlo por eso.

-¡Abajo! – hasta ahí llego el Hanyou, siendo obligado a guardar silencio.

Fue la interrupción al silencio de ultratumba que había en aquel momento, el niño observaba a quien "seria su oponente" al cual de forma curiosa, utilizaba para esconderse, aun agarrando firme sus ropas.

-Tío ¿usted papa del cachorro? Dijo Hinata apareciendo cerca de él.

-….

-¡Cachorro bonito, muy bonito! –Cantaba la niña feliz, volviendo a los brazos de su madre. Kazuo se paro al lado de Rin, la cual ni una palabra emitía.

-bien cachorro ¿insistes en tu "reto"? -Menciono Sesshomaru con su más aterrador tono de voz.

-….- El pequeño lo pensó, de verdad era muy valiente, se disponía a contestar, cuando el grito de Kazuo llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Rin!

El pequeño tiro de su kimono pero no detenía su caída, la dama desmayada iba a azotarse contra el frio piso del balcón, cuando a su increíble velocidad, Sesshomaru la recibió con cuidado, sin que ella cayera del todo. Ambos Youkais presentes llevaron a la dama a sus aposentos, seguidos de la familia completa de Inuyasha. La nana de Rin y Jacken guiaron a su amo, a una habitación donde poder revisar a la dama inconsciente.

-Para mí que solo se estreso con la escena y por eso se desmayo. -Dijo despreocupado el Youkai de cabello azul. –Te imagino desmembrando al pequeño, Sesshomaru.

-Cumple con tu función. -Fue la orden de Sesshomaru encubriendo el enojo y la preocupación de su tono de voz.

Kagome se disponía a retirar a su familia, cuando el hombre hablo.

-No es necesario que se retiren. -Dijo el hombre al ver la preocupación en el rostro de todos los presentes. -Mi nombre es zuyiro y soy el encargado de la salud del embarazo de la Señora del Oeste.

Ahora entendían su presencia y cercanía.

-¿Como un curandero? -Pregunto Kagome preocupada por su amiga.

-Si, todos los Youkai tenemos una habilidad especial la mía, es poder ver el cachorro en el vientre materno, incluso curarlo de ser necesario, es por eso que Lord Sesshomaru solicito mi presencia.

Se coloco frente a Rin y comenzó su labor, sus ojos color esmeralda, se tornaron blancos completamente y pudo ver a la criatura, al terminar su revisión dio su opinión "clínica"

El cachorro está bien como ya mencione, la dama Rin solo se desmayo por el calor y quizás fatiga, y más probable incluso, por el estrés que le significó imaginar al pequeño desafiando al gran Lord Sesshomaru, estará bien cuando despierte.

Todos pudieron estar tranquilos de ahí en adelante, pero para Sesshomaru aun quedaba un tema pendiente.

-¿Aun quieres pelear? –Pregunto al infante que tomaba y acariciaba la mano de su amiga.

-Ya no, ahora que se que tendré un primito, no. –Respondió con cara de felicidad y sonrió con ganas, ante la idea de que naciera pronto el cachorro.

Zuyiro miro de reojo a la mujer del Hanyou y sonrió por lo bajo, pensando en como dar la siguiente noticia.

-¿Ustedes planean volver pronto a su aldea? -Pregunto con respeto al Hanyou.

-Si, ahora que sabemos que Rin está bien, volveremos. –Respondió Kagome de forma tranquila y distraída.

-No lo recomiendo, debería guardar reposo un par de días.

-¿A que se refiere? -Pregunto Kagome vaticinando la respuesta.

-Viene otro Hanyou en camino, al parecer atenderé dos embarazos de humanas a la vez, ¡eso es nuevo para mí! –Hablo con gracia en la voz y humildad mas fingida.

-¡Mama tendrá también un cachorrito! –Gritaron los niños emocionados por la noticia.

El único petrificado era Inuyasha quien no creía lo que escuchaba.

Desalojaron los aposentos en masa, Kagome fue escoltada por sus cachorros, quienes deseaban cuidarla en su preñez y la dama del Oeste llevada por su "compañero" a los aposentos que compartían.

Deposito en el futon con delicadeza, el joven y bello cuerpo de su hembra, quien contenía el fruto tan esperado por ambos, mientras la observaba, medito sobre la "historia" que el imbécil de su medio hermano le habría contado a los cachorros, si, leía su mente, él se había vuelto un libro abierto ante esos ojos puros, que lo miraban desde el amanecer todos los días, hace un año ya, lo hipnotiza, claro que si, disimuladamente caía sin resistencia ante su sonrisa, esa que le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, que le había enseñado a dormir, incluso a soñar. Ni hablar de su imagen, la cual disfrutaba con creces, sobre todo en su lecho. Fuerza, con esa palabra, se asomo un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, ella en un momento intento aprender a usar la espada y lo hacía muy mal, pero él siempre perdió esas batallas, siempre puso su bien, por sobre todo, incluso su orgullo, por dejarse ganar contra una humana. ¿Inmortal? Si, gracias a su marca, viviría mucho más que una simple humana y si algún día, por azar del destino, partía antes que él, ella viviría eternamente en su pecho y alma, hasta que pudiera seguirla al otro lado. Se acostó tomando su cuerpo para acomodarla en su pecho, cerrar los ojos oliendo su cabello; era lo mejor para conciliar el sueño.

Así pasaron los meses donde las "embarazadas" tenían el poder, argumentando antojos, eran el terror de la cocina y sus caprichos hacían temblar al par de hermanos, que solo deseaban complacerlas, llegado el momento del alumbramiento, ambos machos paseaban inquietos por los jardines, a la espera de los nuevos integrantes.

Con mucho dolor, el parto de Rin fue más complicado que el de Kagome, recuperándose la segunda casi inmediatamente, pero la joven Señora quedo delicada aunque feliz, una pequeña hembra en sus brazos era la alegría más grande de su mundo.

Ambos hermanos, orgullosos, alzaban a los recién nacidos en brazos, haciéndolos conocidos y respetados desde el momento de nacer.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba la tranquilidad de estar acostado en una de las ramas del árbol de Sakura una tarde de primavera donde el calor se pasaba con la briza esquiva, cuando el olor del Hanyou invadió su nariz, arruinando su tranquilidad mas no permitiría ningún tipo de sonido fuerte de su parte.

-Que. -Pregunto adelantándose a sus típicos gritos.

-Quería saber dónde estaba la cachorra, Rin pregunta por ella. -Respondió con suave tono el Hanyou, manteniendo el respeto que les había costado ganar.

Descendió del árbol con la gracia y sutileza que solo podía transmitir él, mostrándole a una pequeña bebé, durmiendo en sus brazos.

-¿No te piensas ir algún día? -Pregunto con tono acido el gran Youkai, al Hanyou, mientras se dirigía a los pasillos del palacio.

-¡Feh! ¡Ni quien quería vivir contigo! –lo acompaño todo el trayecto admirando la preciosa criatura, que guardaba tan celosamente el gran Youkai.

-Deberás tomar responsabilidades, si tu estadía de prolonga, ¿o, aparte de Hanyou eres vago? –Ataco de inmediato Sesshomaru, escondiendo a la pequeña de la visual del medio demonio, pocos eran los que se le acercaban.

-Eso lo sé, No soy vago. –Respondió tomando con una de sus garras la pequeña mano de la cachorra, solo para molestar al demonio.

Y cada uno siguió rumbo hacia sus aposentos y respectivas hembras, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, después de todo el "vivir juntos" ya no les parecía tan malo.

5 años después.

Dos pequeños Hanyou corrían por los jardines, custodiados en las esquinas, por soldados escondidos, que gustaban de admirar cada día, los juegos de los futuros regentes del Oeste.

-¡Emi!, ¡Kenji! Volvamos al palacio, sus padres deben estar por llegar. –Gritaba Kagome llamando a los pequeños, sabiendo que hasta no oler a sus progenitores no se moverían.

-Niños vamos –Gritaba cariñosa Rin, admirando la felicidad de sus pequeños.

Emi tenia los grandes ojos de su madre, pero estos eran dorados, aunque su cabellera ébano, caía por su pequeña espalda; oliendo igual que la de su madre, el resto era igual a Sesshomaru, incluso con la marca del primogénito, una luna menguante en su frente, que llevaba orgullosa, demostrando así su linaje de la luna, y lo que más le había gustado al padre, las orejas de la pequeña eran como las de él, no como las de su tío, ¿Qué había pasado? Nadie lo sabía, pero la pequeña no parecía Hanyou. Todo lo contrario a Zuhishi, quien era realmente una imitación en miniatura de su padre, con las malas mañas incluidas, metiéndose en problemas, con sus hermanos mayores contantemente.

Ambos pequeños en un momento levantaron la cabeza, avisando así la llegada de ambos príncipes de su largo viaje, habían decidido turnarse las salidas, pero esta requería la presencia de los dos y aunque había sido larga; había valido la pena, volvían con la victoria a sus pies, demostrando una vez más, que nadie destruiría la paz de la región del Oeste, que era protegida, ahora, por ambos hijos del general perro.

Los pequeños corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas permitieron, esperando el aterrizaje de sus respectivos padres, Sesshomaru se trasladaba en su esfera de luz, mientras que Inuyasha, montaba a Ah-Un. Zuhishi se lanzo en los brazos de su padre, antes que este bajara del dragón, consiguiendo así que ambos cayeran del gran animal, cuando comenzaba a reclamar, aparecieron sus otros tres hijos escapando de Jacken, quien renegaba de su suerte al tener que educar a los hijos de Hanyou, estos lo ignoraban mientras corrían a lanzarse también sobre su padre, todo entre risas y quejas, la alegría inundaba el palacio, como todas las recepciones de los Señores.

Emi se detuvo firme frente a Sesshomaru, solo mirándolo, esperando su autorización para abrazarlo, este la miraba, serio sin asentir, cuando por detrás de la niña; unos brazos la levantaron hasta la altura del rostro de su padre, para poder depositar, un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-¡Bienvenido! -Grito Rin detrás de su hija, sabía que Sesshomaru amaba a su pequeña, pero también que las demostraciones de afecto no eran lo suyo y al parecer, tampoco de la niña, por eso ella siempre los empujaba a reaccionar y funcionaba de a poco, pero funcionaba.

Sesshomaru por primera vez, miro a su hija con otros ojos, unos dulces y acogedores, la recibió con uno de sus brazos y también beso su mejilla, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a su bella hembra la tomo por la cintura, jalándola hacia él, para devorar su boca por primera vez, frente a todos, Inuyasha y el pequeño Kenji detuvieron sus juegos, abriendo excesivamente la boca ante el asombro de la escena, mientras que la pequeña Emi, tapaba sus ojitos con pudor. El demonio sentía, que tenía todo lo que podría haber deseado y lo que no también, su hembra, su hija incluso a su medio hermano cerca con su familia.

Recordó con satisfacción las palabras dichas por su padre alguna vez.

_¿Tienes algo que proteger?_

Mirando a su familia, la familia completa que se formo entre los dos hermanos respondió.

_Más de lo que crees._

Bajando a su hija, la dejo ir para acompañar a sus primos, mientras aplastaban a Inuyasha, tomo por la cintura a su hembra y la llevo dentro del palacio.

-¿Sesshomaru sucede algo? –Pregunto Rin algo confundida por su comportamiento.

-Quiero otro.

-¿Otro que?

-…..

Solo se la llevo, la amaría como nunca la había amado, agradeciéndole con cada caricia, el permanecer a su lado y la bella hija que pario para él, prometiéndole tácitamente mas momentos como ese, hasta concebir otro producto de su inmenso amor.


End file.
